My Dear Darkness
by M-Manakel-K
Summary: Sakura es "secuestrada". Que pasará cuando alguien no quiera aceptar lo que siente? ItaxSaku He vuelto Recargada y reeditada :O!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno e aquí con mi primer fanfic!

Saludos para la suki-chan y mi ero-sensei que me ayudaron en ponerlo xDD

(Inner: mentirosaaaaaaa poco y menos te pegan!)

demo...no importa xDDD

Creadora: M-Manakel-K 

**Pareja: Itachi x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: se que Naruto no me pertenece pero... para mi cumple solo me conformo con Itachi (babo babo babo)**

My Dear Darkness...

Un viento cálido soplaba en Konoha , mientras pétalos de Sakura caían sobre el frondoso pasto.

En un silencio sepulcral, el estruendo de shurikens sonaban, para luego dar paso a ese silencio conocido, se oían jadeos de para de una chica.

"Sakura el entrenamiento a finalizado"-dijo la tutora

"pero Tsunade-sensei aun puedo pelear un poco mas!"-exigió la pupila

"claro que no! es que ya no sientes el dolor, con suerte y te puedes poner en pie!"-dijo mientras aumentaba el volumen de su voz-"además necesito que mañana te encuentres bien, me han informado que vuelve Naruto mañana..."- el rostro de la chica se ilumino un poco

"de acuerdo de todas formas tengo que pasar a comprar algo..."-decía mientras se daba la vuelta para el retorno hacia su casa.

"bien nos vemos mañana"-imito el gesto de la chica

"si"-dijo para luego marcharse

Luego de haber pasado a comprar lo que debía, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche así que apresuro el paso...pero en su retorno se dio cuenta de que "alguien" la seguía, puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, se dio cuenta que mantenía la distancia –" creo que ya se dio cuenta, que me percate de que me sigue...pero mantiene la distancia eso significa que no quiere hacerme daño, pero igual hay que estar alerta..."-

Al llegar a su portal, noto que ese "alguien" se detenía como si estuviera esperando algo...

Con sigilo abrió cuidadosamente la puerta se introdujo en su casa y cerro con llave. Aun con sus sentidos en alerta, noto que la presencia de alejaba...como si cuidara que no le fuera a pasar algo...-"mucho cansancio del entrenamiento, debo estar imaginando cosas..."-se recrimino a si misma.

Después de ordenar todo lo que compro subió a su pieza para poder descansar, la mañana siguiente seria muy larga...

Continuara...

Es algo cortito pero es solo el comienzo...creo que tendrán que esperar al 2º capitulo para que dar enganchados al fic

Pero bueno la parte que importa...

Como ha quedado?

Es un asco, tengo que mejorar?

Díselo al botoncito de abajo


	2. Chapter 2

Ehhhhhhhh

Otra vez aquí!

bueno como me pidieron mas largos los capítulos...lo que el publico pide, se le da si o si

además el 1º era algo así como un "prologo"

así que e aquí todo mi esfuerzo de la clase de lenguaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1

Se froto los ojos, corrió las sabanas, vio como era su cuarto, ya no el mismo de antes, ya nada era como antes...ni ella ni sus amigos..nada.

Principalmente ella ya no sonreía siempre, ya savia de lo que se trataba la soledad y conocía los horrores del mundo.

-.-.-

Luego de darse una ducha, se arreglo, salió y se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden y emprendió su camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage, digamos que lo único que la animaba ese día era volver a ver a su amigo Naruto.

-.-.-

Al llegar vio a Shizune con su cerdita como siempre, todo igual solo que había un Hombre idéntico a Jiraiya y otro chico rubio

"que bueno que ya has llegado Sakura, adivina quien esta aquí..."-dijo su tutora mirando a los extraños

"Sa..Sakura-chan?"-el chico se giraba para ver a la nombrada

"tu eres..Na...Naruto?"-dijo, casi sin palabras

" y...como has estado Sakura-chan?"-se cruzaba de brazos por detrás de la cabeza, como lo solía hacer cuando todos estaban juntos

"baka!"-luego se lanzo a sus brazos-"no sabes cuanto me faltaste todos estos años!"-mientras comenzaba a llorar

"pero es como si me hubiera ido tan solo ayer"- dijo mientras trataba de calmar a la chica

"Sakura el entrenamiento se posterga para mañana, hoy encárgate de Naruto"-ordeno la sensei

"si sensei, vamos Naruto"-la chica tomo de la mano, provocando en el chico un rubor casi instantáneo, para que luego se esfumara cuando esta lo tomo desprevenido y lo saco volando de la estancia

"ya se han ido, muéstrame tu informe"

"aquí esta"

"bien..."-tomo el informe y comenzó a leer –"Imposible!"

"claro que es posible...Akatsuki tiene otro desertor"-afirmo Jiraiya

"Uchiha Itachi"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"y de hay de nuevo por aquí Sakura-chan?"-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

"pues...ya todos tienes pareja"- respondió la chica, casi riendo

"todos?"-casi incrédulo

"si, pues veras...Neji al fin dejo de lado su orgullo y se le declaro a Tenten, Shikamaru bueno, al fin y al cabo fue Temari quien tubo que hacerlo ya que según Shikamaru era muy problemático"-dijo riendo

"parece que no ha cambiado en nada"-también se puso a reír

"pero lo que aun me sorprende es que Ino se ha empezado a interesar en Chouji!"- Naruto quedo atónito –"ey Naruto reacciona!"

"si...si...Ino...Chouji...espera oí bien?"-dijo incrédulo

"Ino esta con Chouji"-afirmo conteniendo la risa, le ere tan cómico ver a su amigo en esa situación

"bien eso si que es nuevo!"- grito el chico, algo aterrado

"ya Naruto, pero no grites"- exigió Sakura

"y que mas hay de nuevo?"-exclamo emocionado

"mmm...ahora el Ichiraku-ramen es también a domicilio"-/_esta es la parte en que se pone a gritar como un loco_/

"wau!"-chillo en chico-"Sakura-chan vamos por favor!"-suplico el chico

"pero Naruto hay que hacer cosas y ni siquiera te e pasado las llaves de tu apartamento"-giro la cara para no verlo

"Sakura-channnn"-comenzó a hacer pucheritos

"no me mires con esa cara que no conseguirás nada!"-dijo la chica

"pero y el ramen?" –/_solo me queda hacer una cosa_/-Naruto puso su cara de perrito mojado

"ya bueno pero no pongas esa cara"-/_supongo que ya no soportaría mas esa cara, por que siempre hace eso cuando me niego a acompañarlo/_

"eh!"-comenzó a empujar a Sakura hasta llegar al local

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"hola Naruto hace tiempo que no te has aparecido por aquí, por que no has venido?"- pregunto curioso el señor del ramen

" es que he estado entrenando muy duro!"- dijo entristeciéndose,

"pero es hora de ver que comeremos"-Sakura se dio cuenta de esto e intento subirle el animo a Naruto

"si!"- dijo ya mas animado Naruto

"y bueno que pedirán?"- pregunto el señor del ramen

"mmm...bueno yo quiero un gran bol de ramen!"-grito el chico

"yo quiero un bol normal de ramen con asado de cerdo"- sonrió cálidamente

Cada uno contó sus anécdotas, rieron y comieron como los viejos tiempos, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta que se estaba oscureciendo y cada uno debía ir a su hogar

Se alejaron hacia lugares opuestos y al igual que la noche anterior Sakura sintió una presencia seguirla, pero ha diferencia de la noche anterior se las ingenio para descubrir quien era.

Era simple tan solo debía crear un buchin y cambiarlo por ella, mientras que el buchin lo debía guiar hasta su casa, mientras ella se acercaba al extraño.

El problema fue cuando solo se encontraba unos metros de ese "alguien", se dio cuneta de que todo era un trampa y de la posición real de la verdadera Sakura.

No tardo segundos para comenzar con la huida, pero algo que había dejado pasar fue que la chica había alcanzado a ver sus ojos.

/_ojos rojos ? imposible!_/- pensaba la chica, solo cabía la posibilidad de que esos ojos rojos fueran de dos personas, Uchiha Sasuke o Uchiha Itachi, pero este ultimo era casi irracional pensar que el la seguí, completamente estúpido.

Después de unos minutos, de haber comenzado la persecución , el extraño se detuvo en el bosque, lo que parecía ser un claro

Lentamente se fue dándose la vuelta, la cara de Sakura fue cambiando desde el asombro paso por un miedo profundo, hasta culminar en una frialdad casi inmutable.

"tu...tu no eres Sasuke , tu eres...Uchiha Itachi!"

Se dio la vuelta para poder huir, sintió como la tomaban del brazo, lo que siguió fue oscuridad...

Continuara...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

como ha quedado?

Para mi gusto esta bien

Y para los que me han pedido que lo continuara aquí esta jejeje

Aun que me e demorado un millón de años jejeje

Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca...

Dime que piensas de este capis!

Pero acuérdate de que se lo debes decir al botoncito de abajo

XDDD 


	3. Chapter 3

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Otra vez aquí

Gomen nasai! Se k me e demorado un montón por los exámenes --

Pero igual aquí un nuevo capitulo de paquete xDDDD

Weno me dejo de molestar y mejor pongo el capitulo

**Creadora: M-Manakel-K **

**Pareja: Itachi x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: se que Naruto no me pertenece pero...no me podrían dar a Itachi? ¬**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-My Dear Darkness...

Lentamente se fue dándose la vuelta, la cara de Sakura fue cambiando desde el asombro paso por un miedo profundo, hasta culminar en una frialdad casi inmutable.

"tu...tu no eres Sasuke , tu eres...Uchiha Itachi!"

Se dio la vuelta para poder huir, sintió como la tomaban del brazo, lo que siguió fue oscuridad...

---------------------------------

"Sakura-chan?"-llamo Naruto nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta

El chico se interno en la casa de Sakura, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera estado allí

Comenzó por revisar toda la primera plata, sin resultados, luego la segunda, nada nuevamente.

"que extraño, creí que Sakura-chan iría a su casa, será mejor ir a buscar en los alrededores..."-Naruto se dirigió al patio, habían unos columpios...pero no estaba ella, se dio por vencido, mañana, le pediría las llaves de su apartamento, solo tenia que pedir al conserje las copias.

---------------------------------

"que haces aquí?"- _/siempre a la defensiva, _pensó Sakura, así seria mejor enfrentarlo

"tengo que proponerte algo"-señalo el aludido

"que tipo de propuesta?"-dijo de nuevo la chica

"como sabrás mi Sharingan se utiliza a través de mis ojos"-explico el chico

"si, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"-pregunto confundida

"tu no eres la alumna de la quinta?"-pregunto

"si"-dijo seca

"pues eres una ninja medico...te cuento..."-izo una pausa-"con el pasar de los años mis ojos han sido dañados por el Sharingan, necesito que tu los hagas quedar como nuevos"-explico Itachi

"y que te hizo pensar que yo aria algo así?"-exclamo la chica

_/mierda, por que pregunta tanto/ _"pues nadie, si no lo haces por las buenas lo aras por las malas"-advirtió el asesino

"y yo que gano?"-pregunto la chica

"pues a cambio te entrenare, y te enseñare técnicas que ni tu misma te imaginas que existen"-ofreció el chico

"pues...que pasara si digo que no?"

"pues tendré que matarte"

"así que no tengo escapatoria...no?"

"me temo que no"-afirmo el chico

"de acuerdo"-_/no me queda de otra.../_

"bien, creo que tendremos que empezar con el recorrido"-se dispuso a ir a su guarida

"que, y no voy por mis cosas!"-dijo la chica exaltada

"claro que no, podría ser una trampa, ya me di cuenta de que eres buena en eso"-explico

"y me puedes decir que ropa me pondré?"-dijo cruzándose de brazos

"tendrás todas tus cosas, nuevas, pero ahora hay que irnos"

"que pena por que son muchas..."-advirtió la chica

"no importa"-señalo el chico-"ahora vamos!"

"ya..."-dijo sin animo

--------------------------------

Al día siguiente...

--------------------------------

Un chico se daba vueltas entre las sabanas, mientras un despertador sonaba, con un pitito desesperante-"piiiiiiii"-dio otra vuelta para poder lanzar lejos el despertador

"no quiero levantarme!"-se quejo el chico-"hay que hacerlo..."-dio otra vuelta, y cayo de la cama-"maldita cosa!"

Se arrastro hasta llegar al baño, se paro y junto agua, en el lava manos, metió la cabeza entera adentro y se miro en el espejo

"es cierto debo ir a la oficina de la vieja esa"-dijo mientras se metía a la ducha

Se baño, vistió, cepillo los dientes y partió hacia la oficina de la Hokage

---

"como que no la encuentran!"-grito la mujer

"la hemos buscado en toda la aldea y en los alrededores, pero no esta"-justifico otra

"imposible!...busquen de nuevo, no puede haber desparecido así como así!"-exigió de nuevo

"si Hokage-sama"-salió junto con su escuadrón ANBU

"no debería ser así Tsunade-sama, ellos no tienen la culpa de que no aparezca"-dijo Shizune

"pero es imposible que aya desaparecido así como así..."-comenzó a relajarse

"aun así, debemos pensar que es lo que aya podido ocurrir para que este aquí"-se cuestiono Shizune

"no había motivos para que aya escapado, a menos que alguien se la aya llevado"-se alarmo Tsudane

"a quien se han llevado vieja?"-llego Naruto a la oficina

"Na..Naruto!"-exclamo Tsudane

"que ocurre?..por que me ven así?"-se extraño el chico

"Naruto debo decirte algo muy importante"-comunico la Hokage

"que pasa?"-volvió a preguntar el chico

"Sakura, Sakura a desaparecido"-dijo seria

"como? Imposible...ayer después de ir a comer dijo que se iba para su casa...

**Flash Back**

"Sakura-chan?"-llamo Naruto nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta

El chico se interno en la casa de Sakura, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera estado allí

Comenzó por revisar toda la primera plata, sin resultados, luego la segunda, nada nuevamente.

"que extraño, creí que Sakura-chan iría a su casa, será mejor ir a buscar en los alrededores..."-Naruto se dirigió al patio, habían unos columpios...pero no estaba

**Fin Flash Back**

"es vedad, tampoco me pudo pasar las llaves cuando me devolví a su casa por ellas"-recordó el chico, afligiéndose

"que paso Naruto"-dijo Tsudane

"es que ayer cuando nos separamos para ir a nuestras casa, recordé que Sakura no me había pasado las llaves de mi apartamento, y por eso me devolví, pero no estaba ella"-dijo el chico

"entonces no fue hoy!"-dijo casi gritando la mujer

"parece que no...si ayer no volvió a su casa, significa que alguien se la llevo"-reflexionó Shizune

--------------------------

"corre mas rápido ya casi llegamos a mi guarida"-dijo un chico

"si pero..."-se detuvo

"que pasa?"-también se detuvo, pero un poco mas aya de la chica

"es que, seguro que ya me están buscando"-dijo melancólica

"vamos"-retomo su camino

"ya...ey espera Itachi!"-corrió retomando el ritmo

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

y?

Como a quedado?

Nyaaa

Me demore y lo siento pero...son 5 Pág. en Word, para mi es arto xDDDDD

Nyaaa

Díganle lo que piensan del fic al botoncito de abajo xDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

A peticion de muchas 

Continuo con la historia reeditada ;)

**Autora : M – Manakel – K**

**Pareja : Itachi x Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**My Dear Darkness**

En el cap. Anterior…

"corre mas rápido ya casi llegamos a mi guarida"-dijo un chico

"si pero..."-se detuvo

"que pasa?"-también se detuvo, pero un poco mas aya de la chica

"es que, seguro que ya me están buscando"-dijo melancólica

"vamos"-retomo su camino

"ya...ey espera Itachi!"-corrió retomando el ritmo

- - - - - - - - -

Llevaban horas saltando, realmente no sabía por que lo había seguido, quizás la ambición de conseguir mas técnicas la había llevado a eso… pero más importante aun era… ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan ambiciosa? Tal vez hacía esto para no sentirse débil, había jurado que nunca más nadie la llamaría así.

De entre todas las meditaciones, que tenían una guerra en su cabeza… había pasado por alto en preguntarle a su futuro "sensei" a donde iban, tenia entendido que el hombre no era de palabras ya que no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo el camino, pero aun existía la vaga posibilidad de que le respondiera.

"Itachi, hacia donde vamos? "– Soltó al aire, tomando en cuenta de que la había escuchado

"….." –

/_parece que la comunicación es el fuerte de los hermanos uchiha!!/- _Inquirió irónica la muchacha algo molesta, si ella lo iba a curar… podría por lo menos dignarse a contestarle!!

"Ya te he dicho que vamos a mi guarida"- dijo el aludido

/_siii que eso ya lo tengo claro!!/_- "pero en donde queda, a eso voy" – respondió

"lejos" – dijo en modo de respuesta el joven

/_que me parte un rayo!!!, es un amargado.. Por kami-sama la hora en que acepté, además… hace unas horas me dijo que estábamos llegando…o me está desorientando.. o simplemente es un amargado/_- Refunfuño la chica por largo rato hasta que de la nada Itachi paro

"ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, les tardará un buen rato lograr alcanzarnos" –

(Parando en seco) – _/y ni modo que nos lleguen a alcanzar, si hemos corrido prácticamente toda la noche/ _- pensó irónica la chica

" A unos metros hay un pueblo, tenemos exactamente 1 hora para reabastecernos, vamos"- dicho esto comenzó a avanzar, dejando a atrás a la chica

/_y ahora no me espera/_ - Comenzó a correr detrás de él

- - - - - - - - - -

En el despacho de la Hokage el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla

"Si se la han llevado" – Comenzó a hablar la quinta – "… y exactamente ayer en la noche, a pesar de la fuerza del agresor, pueden existir dos alternativas, la primera es que se la haya llevado de konoha y la segunda es…"

"que se haya ocultado aquí en la aldea" – Interrumpió y completó Shizune

Naruto salió corriendo de la estancia presuroso por buscar a la chica por toda konoha. Era imposible que se la hubieran llevado tan fácilmente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ya llegamos" – Comentó Itachi – "ahora hay que ir a ver las cosas que necesitas"- Sentenció – "dime que necesitas"

"a ver… necesito un botiquín con lo básico, ropa, cosas de uso personal y ambos comida" – Finalizó la chica

"de acuerdo, vamos por el botiquín" – y comenzó a caminar, la chica lo siguió sin hacer ningún comentario

Entraron en un tipo de farmacia en donde compraron un bolsito, vendas, parches curitas, desinfectante, antigripales, ibuprofeno, algodón y compresas frías. Después de eso fueron en busca de las cosas de uso personal ya que estaban en la misma farmacia, de esto Sakura compró shampoo, acondicionador, jabón, perfume, cepillo y pasta de dientes, cepillo para el pelo, desodorante y finalmente faltaba una sola cosa…

"creo que ya tengo de todo, a ver… las cosas para el pelo, los dientes, el cuerpo en general, se que me falta algo… ah! Ya se me faltan las…" - _/toallitas higiénicas!!/_ - Pensó la chica algo cohibida ante la situación, siempre le había dado algo de pudor comprar estas cosas y ahora que lo pensaba… itachi no se había despegado de ella en todo ese tiempo, no creía que este se fuera a soltar de su lado solo por que ella se lo pedía, pero aun así se aventuro en preguntar…

"itachi ¿podrías esperarme afuera un momento nada más?? – Peguntó avergonzada un poco la chica

"no" - Esa fue la fría respuesta hacia la chica

"pero… itachi debes estar cansado por que no mejor te vas a descansar y me esperas afuera" – insistió nerviosa la chica - /_y así me dejas comprarlas tranquila!!/_

"no" – Ni se inmutó

"por que no quieres, ni que me fuera a escapar" – comenzó a molestarse

"no es por eso, simplemente por dos cosas que no pienso decirte" – Agregó

"exijo que me las digas!!!" – reclamó la chica ya molesta

"¿que me das a cambio?" – chantajeó el muchacho

"sabias que puedo ser muy molesta, si me lo propongo?" – amenazó

"hmp"

"aparte de que voy a ser yo la que te va a curar los ojos!" - _/no se va a morir si me deja sola un rato!! Shanarooo!!/_

"y yo te voy a enseñar nuevas técnicas a cambio" – respondió sabiendo que él se llevó la ultima palabra

"tsk!" – sabía que no tenia nada que responder ante eso

"primero, por que prefiero mantenerte vigilada ahora que sabes que mi Sharingan esta dañado y segundo, por que es bastante chistoso ver que haces medio escándalo solo para comprar una toallas" – se rió de la chica

Sakura se puso roja a más no poder

"para tu información para mi la privacidad si existe ya? Y cómo demonios supiste que tenia que comprar eso!!??" – afirmó molesta, avergonzada y extrañada la chica

"la diversión también existe según yo, y para tu información tuve mamá y también novias"

"ahora que ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer, serias tan gentil de borrar tu existencia de mi lado!!" – argumentó molesta

"no" – sostuvo el pelinegro

"ahhhhhhh" – Suspiró la pelirosa, sabia que por mas que se lo pidiera no se iba a ir _- /la terquedad es familiar!! Bueno tendré que ir de todas formas con el/ - _pensó ya resignada

Fueron al estante y Sakura saco de las que siempre usa, mientras que un curioso itachi la miraba de reojo.

Fueron a la caja e Itachi pagó.

"ahora vamos por la ropa" – y se dirigieron en su búsqueda, finalmente entraron en una tienda que a Sakura le interesó. Itachi se sentó fuera de los probadores y por un segundo Sakura creyó que este se había relajado.

Sakura miró, miró y miró hasta que se devolvió en sus pasos y sacó todo lo que e había gustado y así se fue a los probadores.

Luego de veinte minutos salió con la ropa y le dijo a Itachi que ya había terminado. Se dirigieron a la caja y pagó itachi.

Finalmente se fueron a comprar comida y continuaron con su recorrido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buscaba y buscaba pero realmente parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Simplemente había desaparecido.

"Sakura-chan, donde te has metido" – decía Naruto preocupado

En el despacho de la hokage…

"organicen cinco equipos de búsqueda, tiene que aparecer, busquen en konoha y en sus afueras por 5 kilómetros del perímetro de la aldea" – Ordenaba la hokage seria

"hi" – señalaron los capitanes de cada equipo y desaparecieron

"tiene que aparecer" – sentenció Tsudane cuando ya se habían ido

"hay algo que me resulta extraño" – comentó shizune

"que cosa?" – preguntó la quinta

"Sakura posee mucha fuerza al igual que usted" – refleccionó la chica

"si" – afirmó la rubia

"entonces… la tuvieron que haber tomado por sorpresa y haberla inmovilizado de inmediato, de lo contrario se habría defendido y causado un gran estruendo, cierto?" – continuó shizune

"eso ya lo se, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar, explícate" – exigió la mayor

"a mi perspectiva hay tres posibilidades que pudieron pasar, la primera es que la han tomado por sorpresa, y en ese instante la han de haber inmovilizado, en ese caso tubieron que haber sido por lo menos dos personas…" – dijo

"ya, la segunda.." – respondió Tsudane

"es que la quieren como rehén y la tercera no creo que sea posible" – y miró desconfiada

" que es Shizune que me pones nerviosa!!" –

"la tercera es que ella se haya ido sin poner resistencia" – Sentenció

"imposible, Sakura no dejaría la aldea así como así, alguien la tubo que haber obligado a irse" – dijo incrédula

"ojala sea así Tsudane-sama" – lamentó Shizune

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ya estamos por llegar" – dijo el chico avanzando un poco mas rápido

Sakura que había estado en la luna siguiendo inconscientemente al chico salió se su ensimismamiento y tomó atención que había cambiado el ritmo y comenzada a correr mas rápido.

"hi" – dijo en modo de afirmación, elevando ella también el ritmo.

Se acercaban a alo que parecía ser una cabaña. Y de repente Itachi paro en seco, a lo que la chica pelirosa imitó. No se había percatado pero ya había anochecido.

"Hemos llegado" - Continuó caminando el chico acercando se a la cabaña

Sakura imitó el gesto del muchacho y lo siguió e silencio

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hoshh!! Y como me ha quedado?, a mi parecer creo que e perdido la practica xDD!!

Que lo disfruten  y si hay algún comentario díganselo al boncito de abajo xD!

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

volvii!!

ojala les guste :)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

"ya estamos por llegar" – dijo el chico avanzando un poco mas rápido

Sakura que había estado en la luna siguiendo inconscientemente al chico salió se su ensimismamiento y tomó atención que había cambiado el ritmo y comenzada a correr mas rápido.

"hi" – dijo en modo de afirmación, elevando ella también el ritmo.

Se acercaban a alo que parecía ser una cabaña. Y de repente Itachi paro en seco, a lo que la chica pelirosa imitó. No se había percatado pero ya había anochecido.

"Hemos llegado" - Continuó caminando el chico acercando se a la cabaña

Sakura imitó el gesto del muchacho y lo siguió en silencio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se encontraba dejando las bolsas en la cocina, mientras Sakura cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Ésta se quedó helada, la cabaña por afuera se veía como cualquier cabaña maltrecha, pero esta al contrario, era mucho mas amplia y era bastante grande!! De hecho, parecía una casa!

Itachi al terminar en la cocina se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Sakura.

"sígueme" – y este comenzó a adentrarse en la casa. Mientras que Sakura lo seguía en silencio.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Itachi se detuvo enfrente de una habitación.

"esta es tu habitación, al final del pasillo esta la mía y al lado de esta está el baño" – dijo sin siquiera mirarla

"Ajá" – soltó Sakura, al mismo tiempo que veía como Itachi se dirigía a la que era su habitación.

"Mañana quiero que estés lista a las 6:00 de la mañana, no después" – y diciendo esto cerró la puerta, dejando a Sakura enfrente de la habitación de ésta.

_/bien ahora que se supone que haga?, creo que iré por mis cosas, comeré algo, me daré una ducha y hasta mañana/ _- pensó para así volver en sus pasos hasta la primera planta y hacer lo planeado.

_/que estará pasando en Konoha?, Tsunade-sama debe estar muy enojada/ _- y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, de tan solo pensar en la ira de su antigua sensei.

Así transcurrió esa tarde, para luego dar paso a un nuevo día…

**Al día siguiente…**

Sakura se encontraba desayunando cuando sintió bajar a su nuevo sensei sin la capa de Akatsuki, su traje parecía al de un anbu, consistía en unos guantes negros hasta el antebrazo, dejando los hombros al descubierto y así uno podía ver el tatuaje de anbu, sobre estos guantes habían sujetadas con amarras, unas placas de metal hasta los codos y en las manos también había una plaquita de metal. En el pecho tenia una polera negra, sin mangas y sobre esta un chaleco de tirantes, que supuestamente lo protegería de los shurikens, para abajo tenía unos pantalones típicos y en una pierna amarrada una venda, y finalmente los típicos zapatos de ninja negros. Como arma llevaba una katana pegada a la espalda y un bolsito con kunais y shurikens.

Itachi agarró una manzana y comenzó a comerla mientras salía, Sakura entendió y lo siguió, ella también había comido fruta nada mas, ya que como médico sabia que si comía algo mas pesado terminaría vomitando.

Llegaron afuera de la cabaña e Itachi se detuvo.

"Hoy voy a medir tus habilidades, atácame con todo lo que tengas"- sentenció y se giró para verla.

"si sensei" – y diciendo esto se puso en posición de ataque

Sakura sabia que un movimiento apresurado denotaría que no sabia pelear, así que analizó las posibilidades, si se acercaba de frente, no tendría absoluta posibilidad, tal vez si lo atacaba por todos los lados podría ver su punto débil. Así que decidió por eso. Desapareció del campo visual del chico y ocultó su chacra lo más que pudo y rápidamente ordenó a los bushin que había creado cuando desapareció, que lo atacaran, 9 de ellos se precipitaron contra el atacándolo con todos las armas, a lo que itachi destruyó y saltó sobre ellos para así tener una visual mas amplia del lugar.

En un momento determinado, cuando ya creyó haber acabado con todos los bushin, unos de ellos lo atacó por abajo, e itachi disimuladamente hizo un esfuerzo más para dar una vuelta y así destruirlo. Sakura se percató de este movimiento y su paciencia tubo resultado, encontró por milésimas de segundo un punto ciego en Itachi, era ahora o nunca.

Desapareció de su escondite para dar justo detrás de itachi mientras este acuchillaba al ultimo bushin. Sakura intentó darle de lleno con su puño pero este activo su sharingan y logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

Al momento en que el puño de Sakura tocó el piso este se partió y dejo un gran cráter, que despistó a Itachi, _/se lo tenia bien guardado eh... /_ - pensó este

Asi continuó Sakura intentando atacar el punto ciego de itachi, pero al cabo de varias horas le había sido imposible, ni un rasguño pudo sacarle al portador del sharingan.

"bien creo que ha sido suficiente" – dijo itachi – "E podido medir tus habilidades y a partir de mañana comenzaré a entrenarte"

"hai" – respondió Sakura y junto con su nuevo sensei se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

_/ahora que haré? He estado un solo dia con él y no e conversado nada, no es que sea parlanchina, pero creo que mi estadía será muy silenciosa /_ - pensó Sakura

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mientras en Konoha**…

Ya había pasado un día y ni rastros de la chica, esto comenzaba a verse feo.

Hacía un tiempo que no se sabía nada de Akatsuki y junto con esto Sakura había desaparecido, además Tsudane comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Shizune! Ven a mi oficina" – ordenó la Quinta

"aquí estoy sensei" – respondió al instante la chica

"quiero que escojas a un grupo de ninjas para que vayan a las aldeas vecinas para saber si alguien vio algo que tenga que ver con sakura" – finalizó la rubia

"hai, pero… todavía no han registrado la aldea?" – preguntó

"hai, terminaron hoy en la madrugada, pero todavía nada" –

"demo, si no están en la aldea, ya deben estar muy lejos, no creo que logremos algo, además se la llevaron en la noche, no muchas personas puede que sepan algo" – concluyó shizune

"HAZ LO QUE TE HE MANDADO Y NO DISCUTAS!!" – gritó ya muy alterada la Hokage

"hai" – shizune se dirigió a cumplir el mandato de su sensei - _/ahora si está alterada, las cosas se van a poner mal cuando el consejo se meta/ _- pensó shizune y lamentó de ante mano y salió de la oficina.

_/Tsk!! No creo que haya tenido motivos para irse, no?, tuvimos hace unos años tuvimos una discusión pero… si… con eso creo que era motivo suficiente…/_

**-Flash back**

Era un día soleado en Konoha, excelente para entrenar, y así lo estaban haciendo una rubia y una pelirosa

"Vamos Sakura concéntrate!!" – gritaba Tsunade

"hai sensei" – decía Sakura mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

"hola vieja!! Hola sa… " – Naruto guardó silencio impactado por lo que sus ojos veían

Sakura estaba toda cortada, llena de moretones y con una pierna que parecía estar rota o esquinzada.

"Vieja que le has hecho a Sakura-chan!!!" – gritaba eufórico el chico – "como puedes exigirle mas si con suerte se pone en pie!!" – poco a poco Naruto se iba enojando

"No te metas Naruto, este es el entrenamiento de Sakura" – dijo indiferente la mujer

"hai naruto, yo he sido la torpe que no he prestado atención y por eso me he dañado" – excusó a su maestra

"pero Sakura-chan" – dijo triste el rubio

"Ahora Sakura!" – grito la rubia y atacó nuevamente tomando por sorpresa a la chica, esta logró esquivar el golpe, pero no saltó muy alto, por lo que todas las rocas dieron de lleno en Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!!" – gritó naruto, corriendo hacia Sakura mientras esta intentaba ponerse en pie.

"Salte de ahí naruto, Sakura no debe recibir ayuda!!" – gritó enfurecida la rubia

"no, es mi amiga y no dejaré que este entrenamiento continúe, que no vez que la vas a matar!!!" – dijo fríamente el chico

La Hokage enfurecida se retiró del lugar para dejar al par solos. Después de unos días, una pelirosa se presentó en la oficina de la Hokage.

"Tsudane-sensei lamento que Naruto haya intervenido en el entrenamiento de unos días atrás, no se volverá a repetir" –

"no Sakura, no mas sensei, no voy a entrenarte nunca mas." – dicho esto, continuo con el papeleo.

"demo!, Tsunade-sama por favor no fue mi intención!!, no volverá a repetirse nunca más!" – Sakura ya estaba temiendo la decisión de su maestra

"no Sakura, cuando llegaste a pedir que te entrenara, me pediste que te hiciera fuerte para no tener que depender de los demás, ayer me confirmaste que todo este tiempo que te estuve entrenando fue una perdida de tiempo" – simplificó

Sakura no sabia que responder, seguía impactada de lo que su sensei le estaba diciendo

"Sakura" – hizo una pausa – "le pedí a naruto que me ayudara para saber si tu estabas progresando, el aceptó y el lunes te probamos" – sabía que la habian traicionado, pero continuó – " todavía no sabes pelear, no tomas en cuenta mis concejos, eres un desastre como Ninja!, si sigues a este paso, no serás más que un estorbo!!, te podrás destacar mucho en el área de la medicina, pero si es por eso… mejor eres doctora y te quedas en el hospital" – sabia que estaba siendo dura pero no le importó – "creo que es mejor que dejes de ser Ninja Sakura"

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era irreal, la persona que consideraba su madre, desde que la suya propia había muerto, la estaba tratando como basura!!

Y más encima su amigo desde hace muchos años, la había engañado!!, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de ira y odio, pero no se iba a permitir llorar en frente de esa mujer que la había engañado.

"mas encima, todavía no te sabes controlar, respecto a tus lloriqueos, entiende!, un Ninja no debe tener sentimientos!!!" – soltó despectivamente

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, no lo aguantaba más, salió corriendo de la oficina de la hokage, suprimiendo todo el dolor que sentía en su interior

"ha sido muy dura con ella en verdad" – salió una persona desde un rincón oscuro

"es verdad, la quiero mucho, pero te das cuenta que lo que digo es verdad?, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que te encontrabas aquí" – recalcó

"de una u otra forma la entiendo, es mejor así, no puede estar arriesgando su vida y la vida de sus propios compañeros con sus errores" – soltó shizune

"si creo que es lo mejor" – intentó de autoconvencerse la rubia – "si no vuelve, es porque hemos tenido la razón todo este tiempo"

Y así fue, la chica volvió al día siguiente con una expresión irreconocible en la pelirosa. Volvió a hablar con Tsudane para que la volviera a entrenar, esta aceptó, pero la relación no era la misma. La rubia sabía que había metido el pie hasta el fondo, pero insistía que era necesario.

**-Fin Flash back**

**Continuara...**

---------------

Y?

como ha quedado?

comentarios pliss asi se que debo mejorar :)


	6. Chapter 6

oz!!

Aquí vengo de nuevo con la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

"de una u otra forma la entiendo, es mejor así, no puede estar arriesgando su vida y la vida de sus propios compañeros con sus errores" – soltó shizune

"si creo que es lo mejor" – intentó de autoconvencerse la rubia – "si no vuelve, es porque hemos tenido la razón todo este tiempo"

Y así fue, la chica volvió al día siguiente con una expresión irreconocible en la pelirosa. Volvió a hablar con Tsudane para que la volviera a entrenar, esta aceptó, pero la relación no era la misma. La rubia sabía que había metido el pie hasta el fondo, pero insistía que era necesario.

**-Fin Flash back**

* * *

Tsudane mandó a llamar a Jiraiya, necesitaba pedirle un favor. Se comunicó con él y él quedó de ir a verla al día siguiente.

A primera hora, se oyó sonar la puerta de la oficina de Tsudane…

"Toc – Toc"

- Adelante –

- Aquí estoy, que querías? – Preguntó serio.

- Quiero pedirte un favor, toma asiento – dijo mientras le indicaba una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

- que cosa, tu nunca pides favores – aseguró extrañado.

- es algo sumamente delicado y secreto, por sobre todo secreto – su semblante denotaba preocupación.

- dime de una buena vez qué es, que me pones tenso! – el peliblanco ya estaba algo alterado

- es sobre Sakura… quiero que la busques y me reúnas información de su paradero – Hizo una pausa, para que el hombre que estaba delante de ella, pudiera procesar – Sé que es algo difícil y que tomará tiempo, pero creo que sabes cuales son mis razones, por sobre todo el de pedírtelo a ti.

- no comprendo… por que no lo haces con algunos ninjas de aquí? –

- por que no confío en los ninjas de aquí, ya sabes del incidente que tuve con Sai, cuando lo mandamos de misión con el quipo Kakashi –

- claro, te entiendo… no se puede confiar en gente que no te quieren en el mando – dijo intuyendo que se refería al consejo y en especial a Danzou.

- Te lo pido, por que tu no eres de la aldea y puedes hacer lo que quieras –

- si pero, que hago con Naruto, sabes que no puedo ir con el, el zorro podría salir si es que logro dar con ella – inquirió

- kami!, no había pensado en eso – se recriminó de que la charla no tuviera caso.

- no te preocupes, lo haré – finalmente había aceptado, ya tenía algo planeado

- pero, que harás con Naruto? – preguntó confusa

- nada, nos iremos a entrenar como todos estos años – finalizó – no te preocupes, pediré a Gamabunta, hablaré con él, sé que también le tienen cariño a Sakura, no se opondrá –

- gracias jiraiya – la rubia no cabía en si del agradecimiento

- de nada, ahora iré a ver a Naruto, no creo que le guste la idea, de que nos vayamos sin buscar a Sakura… - el peliblanco ya podía ver el escándalo que armaría el chico – tendré que convencerle, adiós – se despidió el peliblanco y desapareció en un "puf"

- por favor, encuéntrala, no quiero perder a nadie más…-

Así paso el tiempo, Jiraiya logró convencer a Naruto de que si quería encontrar a Sakura, debía ser mas fuerte y perfeccionar su nueva técnica con el ransengan, ahora que Kakashi le había enseñado como utilizar su elemento viento.

Lo que respecta a Konoha, ya todos sabían de la desaparición de Sakura, y nadie pudo no culparse de haberla dejado sola, tal vez por eso se dejo secuestrar o simplemente prefirió irse de la aldea. Todos sabían que quizás tenían la culpa.

De una u otra forma, cada vez que debían ir de misión y pasaban por alguna aldea, se detenían un rato sobre algún edificio alto, para ver si la reconocían entre la multitud. Pero nunca habían encontrado nada, literalmente se la había tragado la tierra. Cada vez se iban acostumbrando más a la ausencia de la pelirosa, hasta que llegó el momento en que todos aceptaron que había muerto.

Sakura ya había desaparecido hace más de 1 año.

* * *

Se encontraban en un pequeño sendero, dos grupos iban caminando, hasta que alguien armó pelea…

- kusooo!! Maldita niña!! – maldecía un rubio

- Deidara-san, Tobi no quiere que pelee – decía inocente Tobi

- Tobi, mira que te callas a menos de que quieras que te maten – decía un joven que parecía pez

- A callar todos! – exclamó un joven con una coleta

- Itachi! Controla a esta niña!!! – volvía a reclamar el rubio

- Sakura – ordenó con voz grave el de coleta

- hai, Itachi-kun – la niña corrió hasta el lado de su maestro

- deidara-san por que estaba tan enojado? – preguntó curioso tobi

- Itachi, mira lo que esa niña hizo con mi arte!!!! – dijo, mientras con la mano sacaba una figura de arcilla, que tenía forma de cisne

- que hermoso – afirmó tobi con la boca abierta – de verdad que esta muy lindo!!, tobi quiere uno!! – exigía a modo de pataleta

- Jajaja! Pero si deidara, ha quedado mucho mejor que los que tu haces, deberías pedirle consejos – reía estruendosamente el hombre pez

- Nooo!!! Deshizo muchas figuritas, tan solo para hacer esta!!! – Reclamaba furioso – mi arcilla, mi hermosa arcilla - decía con los ojos llorosos

- deidara, es bien simple, vas deshaces esta y vuelves a hacer las otras – solucionaba ya cansado el de ojos azabache

- mi arte, mi hermoso arteeee - seguía llorando el rubio

- noo, tobi lo quieree – con las manos extendidas

El pelinegro pasó por el lado de él, seguido de una chica, que a pesar de que le decían "niña", no parecía una niña. No se podía apreciar mucho de ella, ya que la cubría una capa negra hasta el suelo y andaba con un sombrero de paja, a pesar de eso, se podría decir por la estatura, que era una joven.

Continuaron caminando, después de un rato el lloriqueo de Deidara se pasó y hora este veía a la "niña" con odio, por haber destruido su arte. Tobi al fin cuando Deidara dejó de llorar, pudo tener la linda figurita y ahora iba muy feliz jugando con esta. Kisame iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando molestaba a Deidara, que a su vez lo miraba con enojo.

Llegando a una aldea, el pelinegro dio inicio a la misión, debían encontrar a un traficante y sacarle la información que necesitaban, se dispersaron, y cada uno por su lado comenzó a buscar, la descripción era simple, el tipo era reconocible: alto, delgado, pelo verde, ojos amarillos y de tez algo bronceada, no le sería difícil encontrarlo, no todo el mundo tenía pelo verde, pensó el azabache.

De repente lo vio, estaba en un bar, con dos señoritas y una tercera acercándosele, la reconoció, era su niña, ella le sacaría toda la información que necesitaban. Entró en el bar, ella sabía que él estaba ahí, ni siquiera lo había visto, el pelinegro se fue a sentar a una mesa al final del bar, donde podía observarlos sin que la presa se diera cuenta.

Pidió sake, y comenzó a ver el show, no se demoraría mas de media hora, para eso la había entrenado.

A decir verdad, de un principio creyó que podría entrenarla y después matarla, pero poco a poco esa condenada niña había calado hondo dentro de él, no es que le tuviera aprecio, tan solo era una buena estudiante, era el mas puro ejemplo de sacrificio. Recordaba las veces que cometía un error y debía pagar el castigo, se quedaba semanas completas entrenando sin parar, tan solo para no ser débil, bueno y lo había logrado, ya no era para nada débil, al contrario, hasta le hacía la pelea a él.

Como predijo, 28 minutos, y ya lo tenía desnucado en un callejón cerca del bar, él la había seguido discretamente, para mantener todo bajo control. Al finalizar la misión, se acercó a él y le dijo la información que necesitaban tener. Ya sabían que había sido de Orochimaru y su triste final en manos de su prospecto de nuevo cuerpo. Se veía venir su final.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Jojojo!! X3

Como ha quedado?

Comentario pliss!! :) que me hacen muy feliz!!

Saludos a todos :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

lamento el retraso u_u y es que he estado atareada :/ pero prometo actualizar ahora mas seguido ;D

y dejo claro que no abandonare esta historia :D

sin mas interrupciones...

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Como predijo, 28 minutos, y ya lo tenía desnucado en un callejón cerca del bar, él la había seguido discretamente, para mantener todo bajo control. Al finalizar la misión, se acercó a él y le dijo la información que necesitaban tener. Ya sabían que había sido de Orochimaru y su triste final en manos de su prospecto de nuevo cuerpo. Se veía venir su final.

* * *

Descansaron en una posada, habían obtenido todo lo que necesitaban debían volver a la guarida, pronto se descubrirían los planes a seguir.

El camino de regreso continuó sin ningún percance, ya que Itachi había tomado medidas necesarias para evitarlos, Deidara y Tobi estarían a una distancia de quinientos metros de Itachi y Sakura, Kisame iría detrás de ellos, a decir verdad, quería estar solo un momento, le gustaba su soledad y cuando estaban todos, no tenia oportunidad de estar solo.

_Ahora con esta noticia… tan solo me queda esperar que pronto venga por mi…_- pensaba Itachi mientras miraba al horizonte.

- Itachi-sama, ¿qué ocurre? – el aludido miró a su aprendiz, no podría mentirle a ella, lo conocía mejor que nadie, más que el mismo.

- Nada pequeña, tan solo… pensaba – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza fraternalmente

- Itachi-sama miente, el está preocupado, ¿Por qué me mientes? – acusaba mientras comenzaba a hablar cuando sabía que estaban solos.

- ¿No puedo mentirte verdad? – preguntó mientras asumía su derrota

- No, aun que quisieras – afirmaba

- Pues… me preocupa el hecho, de que quizás esté haciendo las cosas mal, ahora que Sasuke se ha librado, vendrá por mi e inconscientemente creo que he hecho las cosas mal –

- ¿Puedo darte mi opinión? – Itachi afirmó con la cabeza – Yo creo que deberías decirle la verdad, el tiene una imagen muy mal de ti, y al fin y al cabo tu salvaste su vida, de lo contrario… habría terminado en… - No puedo terminar ya que Itachi tapo sus labios con su dedo.

- Por favor no lo digas, era la única forma de alejarlo de esa realidad, pero quizás tengas razón, pero conozco a Sasuke, se que cuando venga por mi, no tendré oportunidad de decir nada, el esta sediento de sangre, contamine su alma, merezco el fin que me dará – Decía tristemente.

- Tu tampoco digas eso, ya sabes que las cosas se pondrán mejor Itachi-kun, espero que en el fondo de Sasuke, todavía este ese niño que conocí, tan solo… no quiere estar solo – consolaba Sakura.

- Ojala sea así - decia melancólico - ¡hay que ir más rápido!, siento unas presencias que se acercan velozmente a nosotros, quédate aquí, iré a decirle a Deidara – Rápidamente fue en su dirección para que estuvieran alarmados y apuraran el paso.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un escuadrón de rastreo, habían dado con una pista de su paradero y era bastante fresca, no podían perder una oportunidad así, no se les escaparía otra vez.

Siete sombras corrían a una velocidad increíble, saltando de árbol en árbol. Seis parecían humanas, la otra era un animal que al parecer guiaba al resto.

- Kiba, ¡¿cuanto falta?! – Gritaba un rubio con extrañar marcas en su cara

- Tan solo unos metros, parece que se han dado cuenta de donde estamos, han apresurado su paso – respondió

- Shikamaru, ¿que podemos hacer para acorralarlos? – gritaba nuevamente el rubio, se estaba alterando, tan cerca y de nuevo la iba a perder

- En eso estoy, quizás si nos separamos en cuatro grupos, uno debería ir a la derecha otro a la izquierda, y uno por el aire, eso es lo mejor debemos adelantarnos, por lo menos cuatrocientos metros del objetivo, así será la nueva posición, Sai y Kiba irán por el aire, será más facil seguirlos, Neji, tu irás por la derecha, Naruto, tu por la izquierda, Ino y yo seguiremos por este lado, bien ¡ahora! – y con este aviso todos se adelantaron a las nuevas posiciones.

* * *

_¡Kusoo!, parece que han roto formaciones, hay que ir más rápido _– pensaba el pelinegro

- Itachi-sama, se nos acercan otro a unos cien metros, no son los mismos que nos estaban persiguiendo, y si quiere mi opinión, ya me canse se correr – sugirió la chica, quería algo de acción, hace tiempo que no peleaba.

- Bien, hazte cargo de los nuevos entonces – y dicho y hecho, la chica se adelantó a matar a sus oponentes recientes, eran los más cercanos obstáculos, mala suerte para ellos.

La chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente de los oponentes más cercanos, los degolló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, manchada de sangre esperó a su maestro, sentada encima de los cuerpos inertes.

Pronto sintió como nuevos oponentes llegaban, la estaban rodeando, cuando creyó que debería comenzar a pelear nuevamente, llegó su maestro.

- Sakura, tu sombrero – la chica rápidamente puso su sombrero en su cabeza y vio como su maestro hacia lo mismo, segundos después llegaron los demás con sus sombreros puestos también.

Minutos después pudieron distinguir la formación, dos por el norte y el sur, uno por el oeste y otro por el oeste, los encerrarían.

* * *

¡Kusoo!, ¡¡ya casi!! – dijo el rubio que estaba próximo a llegar al punto que le correspondía

Ya podía visualizar a lo lejos cuantos eran, cinco personas, dentro de ellas, debería estar su querida hermana, tantos meses sin saber donde estaba, sin saber siquiera como estaba.

Se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de los Akatsuki, pronto pudo ver como el resto tomaba sus posiciones, y comenzaban a acercarse.

* * *

- ¡Entréguenla! – grito un chico rubio

- no sabemos de lo que hablas – dijo el chico de ojos rojos

- sabemos que esta entre ustedes, no creas que no lo sabemos – grito aun más enfurecido el chico

El joven de ojos rojos miro a su costado, ella debía tomar esa decisión. La chica lo miró y asintió, se haría cargo.

* * *

Algo no andaba bien, no había nada de lo que se pudiera distinguir a su amiga, **todos** usaban capas de Akatsuki, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

Una de las capas dio un paso hacia adelante, y quito su sombrero. Los ojos de todos los presentes no cabían de la impresión, la persona que portaba la capa dio otro paso hacia Naruto, éste había bajado la guardia completamente, no cabía en si, ¡¡que le habían hecho!!.

Sus ojos antes de un color vivo y feliz, ahora estaban opacos, vacíos. Su piel que de siempre había tenido ese tono rosa, ahora se veía blanca como la nieve, como si se estuviera congelando. Su pelo ya no estaba largo como antes, siempre supo que había querido dejárselo largo como cuando eran genins todavía, ahora estaba corto. Ya no era ella.

- Que ocurre Naruto, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? – decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

- No puede ser… ¿Sakura-chan? – decía el rubio cuando pudo ver en totalidad su rostro, mientras que suyo mismo se desencajaba.

**Continurá...**

* * *

:D al fin!

despues de una larga espera... el reencuentro chan chan chaaan!! que pasará?

solo yo lo se *-*

pliss review que es triste saber que a nadie le gusta tu historia u__u!!

y aprovecho de mandar saludos a todos los que han mandado review antes (L) mi corazon para ustedes!!

bye bye ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora : M – Manakel – K**

**Pareja : Itachi x Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Summary: Sakura es "secuestrada". Que pasará cuando alguien no quiera aceptar lo que siente?**

* * *

**My Dear Darkness**

* * *

¡¡que le habían hecho!!.

Sus ojos antes de un color vivo y feliz, ahora estaban opacos, vacíos. Su piel que de siempre había tenido ese tono rosa, ahora se veía blanca como la nieve, como si se estuviera congelando. Su pelo ya no estaba largo como antes, siempre supo que había querido dejárselo largo como cuando eran genins todavía, ahora estaba corto. Ya no era ella.

- Que ocurre Naruto, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? – decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

- No puede ser… ¿Sakura-chan? – decía el rubio cuando pudo ver en totalidad su rostro, mientras que suyo mismo se desencajaba

* * *

- ¿Si? Naruto – lo miró directamente

- Sakura-chan que te ha hecho ese monstruo – decía triste.

- Nada que yo no haya querido – respondió seca.

- ¿Cómo que no hayas querido?, ósea, tu deseabas cambiar… ¿Por qué? – no entendía la situación, fueron a rescatarla, pero al parecer ella había ido por su voluntad.

- Por que ya no quería sufrir – vio la interrogante cara de su amigo – te lo resumiré… Sasuke se va de la aldea, Kakashi se va a dios sabe donde, acecinan mis padres a lo que nadie es capaz de decirme algo, no se un "lo siento", no nada de nada claro, a excepción tuya, y para ya finalizar con broche de oro, te vas para ir a buscar al idiota menor – Hizo una pausa – mm… no Naruto, creo que no tenia razones para irme de la aldea – dijo irónica.

- Pero Sakura-chan… - Sabia que no podía decir nada, todo era verdad, la habían abandonado, todos, incluyéndose – yo… lo siento – dijo apenado mientras bajaba la cabeza – pero no es motivo para que te hayas ido con este traidor – trataba de encontrar algo para hacerla desistir.

- Primero que nada Naruto, se llama Itachi, segundo, no es ningún traidor y si no me crees… ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas a Danzou?, creo que el estará encantado de contarte todo con lujos de detalles – lo miró desafiante – ese bastardo tiene la culpa de que mis padres murieran – hizo una pausa, su rostro seguía intacto – ¿no me crees aún?, mira este pergamino – le arrojó un royo de pergaminos – y junto con esto, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, quiero que se lo lleves en secreto a Tsudane-sama, debe leerlo, con eso podré comprobar la inocencia de Itachi-san – observó al Uchiha mayor, no había dejado de mirarla desde que llegaron – debes cuidarlo con tu vida Naruto, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer, ni cuantas veces han intentado matarme para conseguirlo de regreso –

- Pero Sakura-chan, tu ¿de verdad confías en él?, por que ahora tiene que mostrar la "realidad" si no lo hizo durante años – preguntó desconfiado.

- Por que Danzou quiere tomar el control en Konoha – se aseguró que los demás Akatsukis todavía se encontraran lejos – He Itachi-san no sacrificó su vida para que esto pasara, ni yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño – lo miró tristemente.

- De acuerdo Sakura-chan, llevaré este pergamino con la vieja así sea lo último que haga – gritó animado el rubio y guardó el pergamino por dentro de su chaqueta – Pero Sakura-chan, esto significa que ¿no vendrás con nosotros? – se entristeció.

- No Naruto, no puedo dejar a Itachi-san solo, además, más de algún mercenario querrá matarnos, así que es más seguro que nosotros nos quedemos un tiempo más – afirmó.

- Entonces, ¿como podré encontrarte Sakura-chan? – miró a la pelirrosa preocupado.

- Ten – le tiró un papel doblado – este papel está hecho de mi chakra, no es necesario que me encuentres, solo deja caer una gota de sangre y yo sabre que es momento de volver – voltio para volver al lado de su sensei – cuídate Naruto – miró a Itachi y este afirmó, segundos después desaparecieron en medio de una llama de fuego.

Naruto miró al resto – ya oyeron a Sakura-chan, ¡andando! – y corrieron de regreso a Konoha.

* * *

- Ahora como vamos a explicarles a los demás que no hayamos peleado – decía enojado Itachi

- Itachi-kun, me extraña eso de ti, claro que no se darán cuenta, modifiqué el terreno y puse una barrera alrededor de nosotros, si les asaltan las dudas, volverán y verán los cadáveres de los otros shinobis que nos atacaron – explicaba.

- Parece que después de todo no te enseñe nada mal – sonrió arrogante.

- ¿donde se habían metido? – preguntaba Deidara.

- Nos topamos con unos shinobis y decidí que Sakura se podía entretener un poco – miró a la chica que puso una cara inocente.

- ¿Acaso Dei-kun esta celoso? – molestaba a Deidara ya que sabía que le seguiría en juego.

- Tiene problemas mentales la mocosa esa, parece que Itachi no solo te a entrenado, si no que también te ha corrompido, mira que pensar esas cosas – bufó molesto por la insinuación de que era gay.

- Nunca es malo preguntar – respondió juguetona Sakura.

- "nunca es malo preguntar" – imitó Deidara con voz de niña – Itachi, controla a esta mocosa – refunfuñó exasperado de la pelirrosada.

- Sakura – llamó, y al instante la chica estuvo a su lado.

* * *

- ¿Que haremos ahora?, la pista que nos habían dado era falsa – se quejaba un chico de ojos violeta.

- Iremos a la aldea más cercana, veremos si conseguimos algo – respondía un pelinegro.

- Entonces… Oye zanahoria, ¿por donde vamos? – volvía a interrogar.

- ¡Como que zanahoria!, chico aguado… - vio como un pelinegro la amenazaba con la mirada – por el norte, hay una aldea.

Sin más decir eso, se encaminaron hacia la aldea, lo que más les extrañó fue que en el camino se toparon con unos shinobis degollados, seguido de un escenario de guerra, árboles destruidos, grandes y profundos surcos en la tierra, aparte de sangre esparcida por todos lados. Quizás iban en la dirección correcta, alguien poderoso siguió este camino unas horas antes, pero no era nada que tuviera la firma del Sharingan.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una aldea más o menos grande, por lo tanto era un buen lugar para recolectar información. Se adentraron en una posada y tomaron sus habitaciones. Horas más tarde cenaron todos los miembros menos el líder, había salido hace un rato sin decir a donde iba, eso era costumbre, simplemente desaparecía y no volvía hasta dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Llevaban horas caminando y a lo lejos divisaron el punto donde se tenían que separar, como era costumbre en Akatsuki, no existían equipos ni nada parecido, solo había una forma de comunicarse con el resto, y eso era gracias al anillo que llevaban en la mano, de esta forma se comunicaban con el líder, no con el resto de la agrupación. Debido a esto, solo en ocasiones se juntaban en equipos para llevar a cabo alguna misión.

- Entonces ahora nosotros seguimos por el oeste y ustedes por el sur – decía Deidara.

- Hasta pronto – dijo Kisame, Itachi solo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

- Cuídate Dei-kun – se burló Sakura mientras pasaba al lado de él, el aludido solo hizo un gesto de molestia – Hasta pronto Tobi – despidió también.

- Hasta pronto Sakura-san – el chico se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

Sin más decir, cada uno se fue por su lado. Caminaron hasta que la noche los pilló, así que decidieron acampar. Kisame fue en busca de leña para que Itachi hiciera el fuego, mientras él y Sakura buscaban algo de comer.

- Sakura – llamó el ojinegro.

- ¿Si Itachi-kun? – respondió la chica.

- Voy a mandarte de misión, es algo muy importante – la chica asintió – necesito que vayas a buscar información a la aldea Himitsu y encuentres a un hombre que se llama Tatsumo, él posee información acerca el ataque a Konoha – miró a la chica que memorizaba todo – necesito que le saques todo lo que sepa, quiero un trabajo limpio – la chica afirmó, cuando Itachi decía limpio, en realidad quería decir que lo tenía que hacer desaparecer – Debes partir mañana a primera hora, no te preocupes por Kisame, el sabe que tu no estas adentro de Akatsuki, tu solo debes seguir mis órdenes.

- hai, mañana a primera hora partiré Itachi – dijo seria la chica mientras miraba a su sensei, sabía que quería decir algo, ya que no había dejado de mirarla.

- acércate – dijo serio a lo que la chica se acercó de inmediato, cuando se halló a su lado, de improviso el pelinegro la acercó hacia sí mismo y la abrazó, la miró a los ojos durante unos minutos para luego aproximarse a su oído, Sakura sentía su respiración chocar con su cuello, el chico la apretó más hacia sí mismo y luego le susurró un – Cuídate mucho – se separaron un poco mientras se miraban, Itachi soltó una de sus manos que mantenían apresada la cintura de Sakura, para dirigirla hacia su mentón, el que tomó con suavidad para luego acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, sin más se separaron y volvieron a donde los estaba esperando Kisame para hacer el fuego.

Durmieron tranquilamente hasta la mañana en que Sakura le dejó un recuerdo a Itachi para empezar su misión, sacar información. Eso le traía muchos recuerdos…

FLASH – BACK

- Hoy Sakura veremos la especialidad de las kunoichis – sentenciaba su maestro.

- Hai Itachi-sensei, ¿Cuál es la especialidad de las Kunoichis? – preguntaba algo curiosa, eso era algo que no se lo habían enseñado en la academia.

- Sacar información, por lo general, es algo que solo pueden hacer las mujeres, por lo tanto debes aprenderlo – vio el signo de interrogación plasmado en la cara de su alumna – ¿Nunca escuchaste algo de Técnicas de Seducción? – _que inocente_ – pensaba Itachi – bueno, no es algo que sea ajeno a ti, tal vez si, pero ese no es el punto, debes aprenderlo – Nunca se imaginó tener que enseñarle a una chica esto, ni mucho menos de lo que tendría que exponerse para que ella aprendiera, después de todo, sería un as bajo la manga para él – Las técnicas de seducción son… ahh… - esto le estaba costando mucho más trabajo de lo que creía, lo mejor era ir directo al grano - ¿Tu sabes lo que es el sexo? –

La chica se sonrojó en extremo, claro que sabía, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bien, al menos no tendré que explicar eso – dijo aliviado – tu sabes que previo al sexo hay algo así como… ¿un pre-calentamiento? – estaba avergonzado, lo asumía. Sakura lo miró interrogante – como cuando haces ejercicio, es como… ahh – no estaba abordando el tema bien, quizás otro punto de vista - ¿Sabias que en general los hombres son propensos a caer en los encantos de una mujer? –

- Si Jiraiya-sama siempre hablaba de eso – al pelinegro se le descompuso la cara – pero sensei, ¿No querrá decir con todo esto que las técnicas de seducción es ser sexy? – Finalizó la pelirosa, dejando a un Uchiha medio atragantado, era tan simple como eso – _ya se por que las que ensañan estas técnicas son mujeres_ – bufó mentalmente.

- Si, ¿sabes comportarte de esa forma? – Sakura negó – bueno, primero debes saber que les atrae a los hombres de las mujeres – _ahora comenzó el show_ – pensó Itachi mientras Sakura ponía mucha atención – bueno… físicamente, nos gustan… los atributos físicos y algunas actitudes en las mujeres – finalizó con mucho bochorno.

- ¿atributos físicos?, ¡¡Ino siempre hablaba de eso!!, ¿se refiere a los pechos, la cintura, los glúteos y las piernas, cierto? – dijo esperando la respuesta de su sensei.

- Hai, tienes que aprender como usarlos – _¡ja! Como usarlos, más bien debe aprender a excitar a los hombres_ – pensó perturbado, no se imaginaba a la inocente chica comportándose así.

- Y ¿Cómo se usan? – miró buscando respuesta de Itachi, él solo se puso rojo.

- Por lo general una buena forma de usarlos es resaltándolos, no se… usando ropa provocativa o simplemente usando poca ropa – dijo ya algo molesto por la situación, ya estaba harto grande como para comportarse como un niño, esa etapa ya la había superado.

- haa… ya entiendo – pensó un momento para luego comprimir una risita – entonces yo creo que debo ir a la aldea, tengo que comprar unas cosas – se levantó del pasto y observó a Itachi que seguía sentado mirando con confusión a la chica – Itachi-sensei, iré a la aldea antes de que anochezca estaré de de regreso – y de inmediato emprendió camino a la aldea que no quedaba muy lejos.

Las horas seguían pasando y Sakura no estaba de regreso, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse, de repente escuchó sonidos a la entrada de la casa en la que vivían. Fue a ver quien era y se topó con que no era nada más ni nada menos que si alumna que venía cargada de bolsas, iba a regañarla por haber ido sola pero la chica se le adelantó y le pidió que se sentara, no le quedó otra que sentarse a escuchar las explicaciones de la pelirosa.

- Itachi-sensei, que cumplido con mi aprendizaje de hoy, espero que al ver lo que le mostraré esté orgulloso – decía Sakura aun tapada con la capa de Akatsuki.

- Hmp – el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados, vio como la chica se daba la vuelta para sacarse la capa y vio que se había comprado ropa nueva, por detrás se apreciaba una chaqueta con un circulo en medio, hacia abajo solo se le veían los shorts que acostumbraba usar. Sakura comenzó a darse la vuelta, para luego apreciar como el ojinegro salía corriendo al baño. La pelirosada nada más quedo con la duda impresa en su rostro, esperando a que Itachi volviera.

_¡kuso! ¡Cómo se compra algo como eso! _– Maldecía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, todavía la veía, shorts negros y pegados, los que siempre a usado, una polera de rejillas que solo tenía en el abdomen, y arriba solo un top que tapaba sus pechos y ni eso por que se asomaban por abajo, tenía un solo tirante que pasaba por el hombro derecho y levantaba sus cosas. Aparte que de su cadera colgaba el cinturón de sus armas, dos espadas cruzadas, que estaban al finalizar su espalda. A pesar de su molestia era inevitable pensar… - _¡¡Donde había escondido __**eso**__ todo este tiempo!!_ – No lo podía creer, había tenido a una diosa todo este tiempo al lado, y no se había dado cuenta.

Pensó como librarse de esta, pero por como salió corriendo al baño, era imposible no explicarse, además… si no apartaba esa imagen de mis ojos rápidamente, no me iba a poder controlar. Salió del baño, con la mirada gacha, y se topó con Sakura, con _esa_ ropa, de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido esperándolo afuera, seguramente sus explicaciones.

- Sensei, por que ha salido corriendo de esa forma, ¿acaso esta mal la ropa que compré?, por lo que me dijo el joven que me atendió, no me queda nada mal, no entiendo su reacción – dijo molesta.

En el instante en que mencionó al "joven" unos ojos rojos aparecieron de inmediato, era un mal augurio. Itachi rápidamente se acercó a Sakura, y la llevó contra la pared, la arrinconó entre la pared y su cuerpo, no dándole forma de escape, ya que puso sus dos brazos a los lados de sus hombros. Se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle…

- No quiero que nadie más te vea así, a menos de que sea completamente necesario – Corrió sus manos de donde las tenía para ponerlas debajo de sus pechos, sobre sus costillas mientras la acercaba a él – Después de todo… parece que si ha funcionado – dijo roncamente mientras la apegaba más a él, para hacer sentir a Sakura un bulto a la altura de su abdomen.

La chica de inmediato se sonrojó, ya que no sabía si lo que presionaba su abdomen era la espada de Itachi o era algo que ya sabía que podía ser. Su bochorno mayor llegó cuando frente a sus ojos pudo divisar la espada que Itachi dejó sobre el sofá, por lo tanto lo que estaba presionando era… ¡¡Dios santo!!

Tocó el pecho del pelinegro, haciendo que este se tensara y la mirara fijamente – Itachi-_kun_ esta bien si me comporto _así_ – dijo mientras ponía una cara de niña inocente.

Sintió como Itachi la apretaba un poco más como queriendo controlarse, ella no quería que se controlara, le había costado mucho admitirlo, pero hacia un tiempo que estaba enamorada de él y no era para menos, si cuando le conocías ya no tenías opción más que dejar que hiciera y deshiciera contigo, su forma de ser era atrayente.

- Estará bien si hago esto – susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a su oído y mordía suavemente el lóbulo. Quería que Itachi ya no se controlara, quería que hiciera lo que él desease con ella.

- Sakura, no me provoques – decía ronco y excitado en su cuello, la ojiverde pasó las manos por sus hombros, haciendo que Itachi sintiera sus pechos contra su torso, él la apegó contra sí mismo, y en realidad ella no mentía si decía que era una piedra. Continuó provocándolo hasta que se le ocurrió. Tiró suavemente del pelo azabache para que se acercara, pasó su lengua por el cuello del pelinegro hasta llegar a su oído, pronto sintió como se encogía por la segura descarga eléctrica que sintió.

- No juegues con fuego Sakura – Dijo extasiado mientras olía su cabello.

- Quiero quemarme – Respondió sensualmente en su oído, a la vez que Itachi la apretaba contra sí y besaba su cuello con frenesí.

Bajó las manos hasta su cintura y la elevó para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera y así lo pudiera sentir más, para que viera lo que le hacía sentir, lo que provocaba en el. Por mientras Sakura tironeaba un poco de su pelo y le bajaba la capa un poco. La recargó sobre la muralla para sacarse la capa, luego siguió tocando su vientre plano, mientras bordeaba el short negro, saco la malla que se encontraba adentro del short y comenzó a tironearla para sacársela a Sakura, la chica levantó los brazos y la malla fue historia.

Itachi la llevó a su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama, se posicionó entre las piernas de Sakura, haciendo que ella sintiera lo excitado que estaba, saco sus botas mientras besaba sus piernas, y saco las de el, se colocó sobre ella y fue bajando, mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de saliva, jugueteó un poco con el ombligo de la pelirosa y bajó los shorts mientras besaba sus piernas. Sakura levantó la cadera para facilitarle la tarea. Ya estando afuera los shorts, Sakura hizo que Itachi rodara, para así quedar ella arriba. La pelirosa besó el cuello de Itachi, y también fue bajando hasta toparse con una evidente erección, y unos pantalones que no dejaban apreciar en todo su esplendor la excitación de Itachi, así que tiró de los pantalones pero no logró sacarlos, por lo que Itachi giró nuevamente se levantó y saco sus pantalones, Sakura que lo miraba desde la cama, pudo notar como en los bóxer de Itachi sobresalía un bulto, como si tuviera un palo allí adentro. Itachi, miró curioso a Sakura y miró hacia donde ella estaba viendo, sonrió con arrogancia.

Lentamente se acercó a la chica que ahora lo recorría con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus ojos, que la miraban con algo parecido a la perversión, con algo de diversión, la recorría con la mirada y luego de comérsela con la mirada, sonrió pervertidamente, saboreó sus labios por que recién iba a comenzar. Separó las piernas de la kunoichi, y se situó entre ellas, se acercó a su oído e impulsándose con las manos que estaban a los costados de la chica, hizo una imitación de lo que sería una embestida, así rozando la intimidad de la pelirosa, la que solo soltó un gemido casi silencioso. Itachi se excitó en sobremanera con esto y repitiendo la acción, algo más fuerte le dijo a Sakura…

- ¿Te gusta? – Diciendo esto volvió a rozar la intimidad de la ojiverde, a lo que ella volvió a soltar un pequeño gemido, que parecía ser algún tipo de respuesta esto hizo que el pelinegro sonriera con arrogancia – Lo siento pero no te escuché – dijo repitiendo la misma acción, sintió como la pelirosa lo abrazaba y rápidamente lo giraba quedando ella nuevamente arriba.

- Te he dicho que si – dijo sensual mirándolo a los ojos, incitándolo con la mirada. El de ojos negros intentó darle un beso, pero la chica se corrió y fue bajando lentamente dando pequeños mordiscos, hasta que llegó al pecho del joven. Su mano exploradora siguió bajando hasta llegar a la zona erógena de su amante, la metió en los bóxer y tomó al amigo de Itachi. Enseguida el pelinegro suspiró y la chica supo que se divertiría un poco. Apretó un poco el miembro y masturbó durante un rato, hasta que empezó a subir el ritmo, enseguida el muchacho se tensó, entonces Sakura paró. Itachi que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió mirándola un poco molesto, la chica sonrió inocente. Itachi volvió a tensarse y giró dejándola a ella abajo. Soltó con destreza su sostén y admiró los pechos de la joven, redondos y firmes, tomó uno para lamerlo y enseguida cambió al otro para así dedicarse a ese, mientras que al otro solo peñiscaba un poco el pezón. Sakura estaba que ya no aguantaba más. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y subió el ritmo, a lo que la chica inevitablemente comenzó a gemir.

- Pídemelo – ordenó el pelinegro, mientras jugaba con los pechos de la chica.

- Te quiero adentro – dijo con mucho esfuerzo la pelirosa. Itachi la soltó inesperadamente y se bajó los bóxer, sacó las pantaletas de la chica y volvió a su posición sobre ella, la miró a los ojos y vio como estaban segados por el deseo, fue entonces que le preguntó - ¿Quieres esto de verdad? – el chico sabía que Sakura era virgen, por lo que debía estar segura completamente de darle su pureza a él.

- Si, quiero que seas tú – mas dicho y hecho, Itachi tomó su miembro y lo adentró un poco en Sakura, la chica estaba muy húmeda. Se recostó sobre Sakura con los brazos apoyándose a los costados para que no estuviera incómoda y se adentró un poco más, miraba atentamente el rostro de Sakura, él sabía que para las mujeres esto era algo doloroso, pero si se iba acostumbrando de apoco, no se sentía dolor, por lo que tomó las riendas de su cabeza y controló sus deseos, volvió a adentrase un poco más y vio una mueca diminuta de Sakura, sacó un poco su miembro y de apoco volvió a meterlo hasta llegar un poco más adentro, hizo esto hasta que se topó con una pequeña telita que de atravesarla Sakura sería una mujer, miró su rostro que permanecía sereno, al parecer no le había dolido hasta ahora, empujó un poco la capa y retrocedió, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que ésta por si sola se rompió y al parecer a Sakura ni le había dolido. Siguió adentrándose un poco y retrocediendo hasta que sintió que estaba por completo adentro, sacó por completo su miembro y lo metió y corroboró que a Sakura no le dolía.

- Y ¿que se siente? – Preguntó divertido ya que al parecer la chica seguía esperando el dolor, más sin embargo abrió los ojos y le preguntó.

- ¿Eso ha sido? ¿No era que dolía? – preguntó contrariada.

- Eso ha sido todo – corroboró - ¿pensabas que yo iba a hacer que te doliera? – preguntó divertido.

- ¿Eso lo controla el hombre? – se notaba que estaba confundida.

- No es que uno lo controle, para que no duela, hay que tener mucho auto-control – respondió ronco ya que recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta lo estrecha que era ella, se movió un poco y sintió sus paredes apresándolo y sintió como faltaba poco para que perdiera el control, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y acercó sus caderas hacia a su sensei, esto hizo que el miembro de Itachi se adentrara en ella. Itachi que ya le estaba costando controlarse y se excitó con el movimiento de Sakura, que además de ser muy sensual, lo estimuló por completo, haciendo que comenzara con un lento vaivén.

Sakura por su parte enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él apegándolo más a ella. El ritmo que llevaban era lento pero profundo, pero Itachi se quería sentir más adentro, por lo que se irguió sentándose sobre sus rodillas y dejando a Sakura recostada, la tomó por las caderas y de adentró hasta que sintió como chocaba con algo. Sakura sintió como algo presionaba su vientre y tocó la zona que tiraba, más fue su sorpresa al sentir el miembro de Itachi ahí mismo donde se estaba tocando por fuera, sonrió con lujuria, luego de ver el esplendoroso cuerpo de su amante, delgado pero con todos los músculos marcados, cuerpo de hombre, fuerte y duro.

Itachi miró a su amante mientras seguía con su ritmo tortuoso, mejillas algo sonrojadas, los ojos nublados por el deseo y su cuerpo dispuesto a su merced. Aumentó el ritmo viendo como se movían sus pechos, se inclinó para saborearlos, pero rápidamente terminó boca arriba ya que Sakura había cambiado las posiciones y comenzaba de nuevo con un ritmo lento y tortuoso, Itachi estaba excitado a más no poder, verla encima de él, moviendo sus caderas de forma tortuosa, mientras sus pechos y cabello se mecen junto con ella, la tomé por las caderas y me clavé en ella, sentí como volvía a chocar con el final y vi como ella aun teniéndome tan adentro movía sus caderas haciéndome chocar reiteradamente con el final. Comencé a tratar de evitar gemir, lo que hacía ella me gustaba mucho, demasiado, nunca nadie había hecho eso, era exquisito. Sabía que el fin estaba por llegar, ya que ella de apoco se fue tensando, haciendo que mi miembro quedara más apretado dentro de ella, se inclinó sobre mi y la abrí de piernas completamente, dejando nuestras pelvis completamente juntas, iban a un ritmo que lentamente comenzaba a hacerse más rápido.

La abracé y la apegué más a mi cuerpo si era posible, yo seguía chocando con el final y en mi delirio declaré algo que de otra forma me habría demorado mucho en decir…

- No sabes hace cuanto tiempo que te deseo, que te necesito… - sentía como sus pechos chocaban en mi – que… que… ¡¡ahh!! – sentía como estaba llegando el clímax - ¡ah! Sakura - decía entrecortadamente mientras la escuchaba gemir su nombre - eres mía, mía, mía - activó su sharingan – mi mujer – terminó mientras apretaba los labios.

Sakura estaba en igual condiciones que Itachi, hasta que sintió una descarga en su interior, gemía fuertemente mientras que el ritmo era demasiado rápido.

Itachi sintió como las paredes de Sakura se estrechaban de sobremanera y llegó junto con ella. Tocó un pedazo de cielo, mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Quería que toda su esencia quedara dentro de ella, quería que todos supieran que ella era ahora su mujer.

Pensando en esto, se dejó caer sobre mi mientras respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo y el mío, estaban perlados por el sudor, la abracé a lo que se removió incómoda – Lo siento, es que tengo calor – se excusó con las mejillas coloradas, se veía adorable. Con algo de dificultad corrió su cuerpo del mío y se recostó a un lado de mí. La miré mientras ella regulaba su respiración y yo hacía lo mismo. Quería decirle todo lo que había pensado, pero todavía no era el momento de hacerle saber su decisión, ya tendría tiempo para eso. Si con lo hecho, nunca más ella se separaría de él. Él no lo iba a permitir.

- Creo que he aprendido las "técnicas de seducción", ¿no crees? – dijo arrogante, sabiendo que yo había caído en sus encantos.

- Si, pero las de este grado vamos a restringirlas solo para los entrenamientos – respondí, ella sonrió coqueta, había entendido la indirecta, _ella Sólo entrenaría conmigo_.

FIN FLASH – BACK

Así fue como aprendió las técnicas para sacar información, pero tubo que entrenar mucho con su sensei para poder sacarle información. El chico era duro, en todo sentido de la palabra.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la aldea a la que llegaría, si bien no era gigantesca, no era pequeña, por lo que quizás se demoraría en ubicar los lugares que frecuenta el individuo. Lo mejor era comenzar a buscar de inmediato.

* * *

Dentro de la espesura del bosque, andaban cuatro shinobis, dos de ellos discutiendo, uno mirando los alrededores y el otro algo molesto por la discusión que sostenían, solo quería paz, y ellos no conocían ese concepto.

- ¡pero si zanahoria! ¿no era que la aldea quedaba cerca? Mira que ni siquiera para eso sirves – molestaba un peliblanco.

- Mira, que es lo que vez adelante ¡¿ah?!, verdad que los peces solo conocen el mar – intentaba defenderse de los comentarios molestos de su compañero.

- menos mal, ya estaba pensando que tendríamos que acampar, ¡¡dormiré en una cama suavecita!! – replicó el de ojos violetas, alegre.

Al llegar a la aldea, decidió el líder buscar una posada antes que todo, para poder descansar un poco y poder comer. Vieron una cruzando la calle y caminaron dentro, tomaron las habitaciones y fueron a relajarse, mientras que Sasuke iría a buscar algo de medicamentos, Karin insistió hasta que saturó la paciencia de su compañero que solo salió molesto de la habitación, seguido por la peliroja.

Venían de regreso de una farmacia cuando derepente Karin se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Sasuke le mirara para saber por que demonios se había detenido, Karin intuyó esto y solo dijo…

- Siento un poco de la presencia de Itachi – Sasuke de inmediato activó el sharingan

- ¿En qué dirección? – Karin señaló un pasaje oscuro entre medio de dos edificios.

Sasuke no esperó y se aventuró a ver que era o si era su hermano, solo se topó con la puerta de un bar de mala muerte, no dudó y entro, de inmediato se percató que más de uno se fijó en su entrada y lo miró feo. Pasó por alto esto tomó del brazo a Karin para que entrara y le dijera quien era el que tenía un poco de esencia de Itachi. Miró discretamente a Karin, no quería armar un conflicto grande, prefería hacerlo discretamente. Se sentaron en unas de las mesas y pidieron un poco de sake. Sasuke preguntó a Karin quien era, a lo que la chica sólo señaló discretamente a una joven de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, de piel algo morena. Levantó una ceja, ¿ella era?, no creyó que su hermano se fuera a encubrir para algo, por lo tanto la chica quizás solo tenía información, información fresca del paradero de su hermano. Apretó las manos, tendrían que interrogarla.

Se fijó que la chica miraba descaradamente a un joven del bar, luego de unos minutos de lo que Sasuke llamaría "insinuarse con la mirada", la chica pasó al lado del joven y le entregó un papel, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía del bar. Vio como minutos después el mismo joven salía del bar, seguramente para encontrarse con ella, creyó que quizás era una prostituta, pero cayó en la cuenta que las prostitutas no eligen a sus clientes. Por lo tanto ella no lo era.

Se paró de su asiento para salir del bar, con Karin siguiéndole, siguieron la presencia de la chica hasta un motel, seguramente se había ido para allá, entraron por una ventana y siguieron la presencia, los llevó a un sótano, al parecer no era lo que él creía. Continuaron bajando hasta que escucharon suspiros y gemidos, tal vez no estaba tan equivocado.

Prendieron la luz de la habitación y ahí estaba la joven besándose con el hombre del bar en una situación un poco comprometedora, no importaba ella poseía información importante de su hermano. La joven se voltio y los miró con aburrimiento, se paró molesta sin arreglar su ropa, y se paró en frente de mi, con una mirada molesta.

- Sabes yo llegué primero, él es Mi informante, así que, ponte a la fila – dijo mosqueada.

El joven que se encontraba el en sillón, se levantó alarmado y con miedo, él tampoco sabía que ella le sacaría información. Buscó algo en su espalda y miró con miedo al no hallarlo. Miró a la joven quien sostenía una daga algo divertida.

- ¿Querías esto?, que pena, no podré dártela, arruinarías mis planes – comentó divertida de lo obvio de la situación. El joven comenzó a correr por el pasillo del sótano para llegar a unas escaleras escondidas, más no pudo llegar por que unas agujas se le clavaron impidiéndole caminar, habían atrofiado sus músculos. Se golpeo de frente al caer en el suelo. La chica iba a comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia él, pero interrumpí su camino.

- Tu vienes conmigo – ordené mientras me disponía de llevarla. Más ella se soltó.

- Suéltame Uchiha, me das asco – dijo mientras me veía enojada y tiraba un shuriken al suelo. De inmediato se formó una barrera alrededor de Karin y de mí.

- Así no vas a molestar… ¡Henge! – poco a poco su figura comenzaba a cambiar, su pelo antes azul, ahora era rosa, sus ojos azules, se volvieron verde jade y su piel se aclaró, dejando a un Uchiha claramente sorprendido, por adentro, ya que se podía controlar, más no pudo reprimir su nombre.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó disimulando su asombro.

- Al parecer no me haz olvidado Sasuke – _kun_ – reía, para después darse la vuelta y ver a su presa, el cual se arrastraba para alcanzar las escaleras – Que pena, era lindo – Dijo para luego tomarlo de la ropa y sentarlo bruscamente sobre una silla. Lo amarró y se dirigió al sillón para sacar su chaqueta y quedar con su atuendote persuasión, sacó unos guantes y se los puso lentamente mientras sacaba de su bolso Ninja herramientas de tortura. Se sentó enfrente de su presa y esperó el escupo. Y llegó, a su mejilla, eso era algo, tan típico.

Limpió su cara con un pañuelo, para luego golpear fuertemente la cara del joven dejando su mejilla totalmente roja.

- Mira… te explicaré algo bien simple, o cooperas, o tendremos que hacer esto de la forma fea – cargó cada una de sus palabras con maldad.

Solo recibió otro escupo en la mejilla.

- Que quede claro, tu lo haz querido de la forma mala – dijo fría y despectivamente, al mismo tiempo tomaba un alicate – creo, que empezaremos con esto –

Sasuke no cabía de la impresión al ver a su antigua compañera de equipo comportarse así, nunca se la imaginó que siquiera fuera alguien peligroso, mucho menos que pudiera torturar y sacar información. Lo que más remordimiento le causó, fue ver como ese hombre gritaba luego de que Sakura le arrancara una uña con el alicate, pero algo que si removió algo dentro fue ver como sonreía, parecía que disfrutaba haciendo esto.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un preocupado Itachi, que disimulaba muy bien, Sakura la había enviado un cuervo, eso significaba que ya había encontrado a su objetivo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Olas :)

sé que he demorado y meresco la muerte pero... este capitulo es muy largo :D al menos en comparación al resto ;D

ojala haya sido de su abrado y agradeceré por los reviews y a las personas que me han agregado a sus historias favoritas y autores favoritos :) me suben el ego (H)

Silvermist23 (*0*), Akemi Ichihara, Nadeshko-ale13, Brenda Hyuga xD, queen of the shadow, Karina Natsumi, DarkNina, jord73, RAYMAR, jesica-haruzuchia, DiiYoOnEii NoO NeKoO, Hatake Nabiki, Nadesshiko Clow, Zsadist Holle, Sol Uchiha, nukire, Zyka, ALenis, brenda ponce, niria, Kasu Uzumaki, O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O, loba_blanca, luna-san, uchihabrun, Laura, Hikari, saori., gystan-chan, lisha, Jesybert, haliz, kikey, xsaku-itax, C, solchu, anna, cinthia_uchiha, ame-chan, , shuri-chan, clea everlasting, Sakurass, nadeshiko-uchiha, sccmar, kosho, Nukire, Gaby Wolf, sandy, , anahi, sakurasasuke92, Sakura, Arwon, arhen, Eipa, lintu asakura, shiho-haibara, tere-chan, marion-asakura y Kaname_Saku.

:)

me hacen happy al ver ya los 74 reviews :)

bye bye :D


End file.
